One example of a connector provided with means for doubly retaining terminal fittings is shown in JP-10-312847. As shown in FIG. 12 of this specification, this connector comprises a connector housing 1 having a plurality of cavities 2 formed therein. terminal fittings (not shown) being inserted into these cavities 2. A resiliently bendable lance 3 is formed on an inner wall of each cavity 2, and a retainer 4 is formed on an outer wall section, opposing the lance 3, of each cavity 2. Each retainer 4 has a cantilevered shape, is in the vicinity of an outer face of the connector housing 1, and is formed in a unified fashion with this connector housing 1, being joined thereto by a hinge 5. When the retainer 4 is in the form in which it has been moulded, it is out of the insertion path of the terminal fitting as this terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity 2, and is in a shape whereby it protrudes outwards from the outer face of the connector housing 1. In this form, the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity 2 without interference, and the inserted terminal fitting is retained by the lance 3. Thereupon, the retainer 4 is pushed into the cavity 2 and engages with the terminal fitting, thereby doubly retaining this terminal fitting.
In this connector, the retainer 4 protrudes outwards from the outer face of the connector housing 1 when it is in the form in which it has been moulded. Consequently, there is the danger that the retainer 4 may be pushed into the connector housing 1 when it is being ejected from the mould or when it is being transported from the moulding site to the site where the terminal fittings are attached. If the terminal fitting is inserted when the retainer 4 has been incorrectly positioned, the terminal fitting will engage with the retainer 4, and the insertion operation will be impeded.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector wherein incorrect positioning is prevented of a retainer that is provided on a connector housing, this retainer serving a double retaining function.